


Stardew Valley Shorts

by bixietrash



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Rating May Change, spoilers through 1.1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixietrash/pseuds/bixietrash
Summary: QUEST: Bixietrash has written some Stardew Valley "shorts." She's asking you to read them... discreetly.





	1. Sad Spouse Stories #1: There are Memories in These Woods

There's a corner of the greenhouse where chicken feed grows year-round.

Hay and grass, and bowlfuls of sweet corn.

There's a banner over Marnie's doorway to the reception.

Standing room only, except for three empty seats.

(Jas tosses the bouquet.)

There's a rail and a plaque

And it's sunny, so the forest is silent.

But when it rains you swear you hear him whisper

_Tip-tappa-tip-tappa-tip..._


	2. Sad Spouse Stories #2 - For the Best

Demetrius and Robin load up the last of it into Lewis' truck.

 _H_ _unh_ , you think. _She's really leaving._

You can't help but feel a little impressed how all of her things fit so neatly into cardboard cubes. Then again, you were always the mess. You moved into that farmhouse with torn Joja crates filled with the few things you still cared to own, and your parents had to mail you the stuff you forgot.

But when Maru moved in, there was an itemized list.

And then, all too soon, you had yours.

"DIVORCE CHECKLIST"

You figure it'll hit you sometime tonight, or next weekend when you don't see her out with her telescope.

~~1. $50,000~~

"We're so proud of you," Demetrius says, and closes the door.

You don't say anything.

She's right. You have nothing to say to each other.

2\. $80,000

She gives Demetrius a thumbs up and tugs a Zuzu U sweatshirt on over her overalls.

He's right. You were holding her back.

Still, you can't ever bring yourself to regret the time you'd spent together.

Those long nights stargazing, dinner in bed; waking next to each other to a chorus of songbirds.

Now the songbirds make you sick.

2\. prismatic shard

And anyway, you can't hear them over the doves. 


End file.
